


Not a Bad Kid

by Takara_Phoenix



Series: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles [56]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mundanes, Bully Victor, Hurt/Comfort, Jace Feels, M/M, Orphan Alec, Orphan Jace, Orphanage, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 00:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13693392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takara_Phoenix/pseuds/Takara_Phoenix
Summary: Jace and Alec grow up together in the same orphanage and are inseparable. And protective of each other.





	Not a Bad Kid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kimmy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmy/gifts).



Shadowhunters || Jalec || Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not a Bad Kid || Jalec || Shadowhunters

Title: Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles – Not a Bad Kid

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: m/m, fluff, hurt/comfort, protectiveness

Main Pairing: Alec/Jace

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Wayland, Alexander Gideon 'Alec' Lightwood, Victor Aldertree

Summary: "You're just a bad kid." - "I'm _not_." - "You _are_! That's why they gave you back! One week with you was one week too many." for Jalec.

Jace and Alec grow up together in the same orphanage and are inseparable. And protective of each other.

**Phoe's Tumblr Drabbles**

_Not a Bad Kid_

"You're just a bad kid."

Jace glared, color rising to his cheeks in anger. "I'm _not_."

"You _are_! That's why they gave you back! One week with you was one week too many."

Jace could feel the tears prickling in the corners of his eyes. That wasn't true. Right? He wasn't... He wasn't a bad kid. He always did everything any foster parents asked of him, attentive and not talking back. Father had taught him to never talk back against an adult. H-He was more well-behaved than others! He... wasn't bad... right?

"Aah!", yelled Victor as he went to the ground.

Over him and in front of Jace stood Alec Lightwood, glaring. Victor held his bleeding nose and returned Alec's glare.

"Don't say stuff like that! It's not true! Jace is not bad!", growled Alec.

Victor huffed and scrambled off. Alec all the while turned toward Jace and pulled him into a hug. Alec was Jace's best friend. The Lightwoods had come to the orphanage not long ago, after their parents had been arrested for being part of some kind of terrorist cult - they had been hiding for a while, but in the end they got caught and punished _like every other terrorist_ _should_.

Kids had been talking bad about Alec and his siblings too, saying they would turn out just like their parents. That was when Jace had punched someone in the nose for Alec and since then, the two boys were absolutely inseparable.

"You're not bad", whispered Alec, patting Jace's hair. "Someone nice will adopt you. The right family will come."

Jace just nodded and clung tightly onto Alec. He was kind of afraid of being adopted by now, because he was afraid he'd lose Alec and Izzy and Max...

_/Fifteen Years Later\_

Jace looked up at the orphanage with a twisted feeling in his gut. It had been a long, _long_ time since Jocelyn and Luke Garroway had gotten him out of here, adopted him and given him a loving home and a family. Part of him felt like that scared, little boy again, the one that was being returned to the orphanage because he wasn't good enough.

"Hey, love. Stop looking so worried", whispered his husband gently.

Blinking, Jace turned toward Alec and got lost in his eyes. Alec smiled softly and grasped Jace's hand, running his thumb over the wedding-band. Right. He wasn't that scared little boy anymore and every family that had returned him here had played their part in bringing him to Jocelyn and Luke and Jonathan and Clary.

"Well then, Mister Rodriguez, shall we?", asked Jace playfully.

"We shall, Mister Garroway", agreed Alec amused and kissed Jace's cheek.

Jace had cried for weeks after having been adopted. Cried for his friends. But Jocelyn and Luke, they had very amazing friends - Jocelyn's best friend Dot and Luke's partner at the LAPD Alaric. The two were married, but couldn't have own children because Dot was infertile. And one day, when the Garroways had taken Jace to visit his friends at the orphanage, Dot had simply fallen in love with Izzy. The perfect little princess. Cute little grump Alec had somehow wormed his way into Alaric's heart. And neither could deny the charms of toddler Max.

And just like that, Jace's most important people got to stay in his life. They grew up together, going to the same school, having family dinners with both families together once a week. Prom rolled around and a flustered Alec had asked Jace out and five years later, a flustered Jace went onto his knees to ask Alec the most important question in the world. And Alec had said yes.

Now, well, now it was time for Alec and Jace to do what the Rodriguezes and the Garroways had done for them. Give a lonely, heartbroken orphan a second chance. Give them a _family_.

"Ah, you must be the Rodriguez-Garroways, yes?", asked the peppy woman who led them into the orphanage. "Madzie can't wait to meet you!"

_~*~ The End ~*~_

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of my prompts I took on tumblr (visit me at [takaraphoenix](https://takaraphoenix.tumblr.com/) for all kinds of stuff).


End file.
